The disclosure relates generally to electric meter technology, and more particularly, to tools for configuring software for electric meters.
Since the early days of distributing electricity, meters have been used to track the amount of electricity used by a particular user. As demands for more functionality have increased, electric meters have progressed from mechanical devices that only monitored and displayed the amount of energy flowing through them to complex computerized systems having a variety of management and informational functions. Current electric meters may have internal computerized systems that include a combination of hardware and software required to operate them.
One challenge in electric meters has been in configuring the software when a new type of meter is introduced for use. Parameters must be configured to adapt information necessary to perform the functions required by the meter's user to the structure of the meter itself. Currently, this encompasses compiling these parameters into tables. The process must be repeated with each new model of electric meter, resulting in wasted time and resources.